


Fall For You.

by babywinchester



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywinchester/pseuds/babywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is utterly human, and Dean is a demon, although not completely. The two haven't seen each other in a long time, but they have decided to try to hunt together, for old times sake. Just a harmless hunt, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall For You.

{A/N: This is one of my first Supernatural stories, and it's just a one-shot. Yes, it is sad, and it's a song!fic. (The song is Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade. There is a death. These have been your warnings. Please comment and like if you liked it!} 

 

Dean Winchester was far beyond the point of saving. He kept himself closed in emotionally as a human before he received the Mark of Cain. After receiving the mark, it sent him off the edge. But after he died, the mark held on, making him a Knight of Hell. Dean knew already that he couldn't be saved. He was too far gone, and didn't care anymore, since he had lost his humanity. But, Dean knew that Castiel could be saved. He was still so genuine and pure, even though he hated the fact that Dean was a demon. Castiel felt as though all of this was his fault. He should have been able to save Dean, this didn't have to happen.. 

Dean and Castiel have been meeting more frequently after Cas had gotten used to Dean being a demon. They met casually, working on cases every once in a while when they each had time. This new relationship was strictly business, and it seemed like it would stay that way. The past didn't matter now. Each of them knew that angels and demons were supposed to be enemies. So, they worked on cases in between Dean figuring out demon life and trying to convince Castiel to replenish his grace. However, all Castiel wanted was for Dean to get better, so he seemed to forget about it and reassure Dean that everything was going to be fine. After Castiel had told Dean this for what had seemed like the hundredth time, Dean finally dropped it, later telling Sam that Cas was a "Big Boy" and that he could "Handle Himself". 

So, on this particular night, it was time for a hunt. A few people had gone missing in the woods of Pennsylvania, which lead Dean to believe that they had a wendigo situation on their hands. Cas hadn't mentioned his failing grace to Dean again until it was too late. 

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting. 

Castiel and Dean tended to fight a lot, almost all of the time. Whether it was about Dean being a Demon or Castiel's fading grace, or even what was on television. It seemed to everyone else that they just enjoyed bugging each other until it became a screaming match. But on a hunt, they were civil towards each other and kept everything strictly business. They knew that they may not survive if they didn't. 

Could it be that we have been this way before? 

Since Dean and Castiel were so different now that Dean was this.. This monster, as he referred to it himself, they hadn't spent as much time together as they used to. After all, both of them had impending issues to tend to. Neither of them thought about their old friendship, or the ancient hints of romance anymore. Just the new barriers in between them. 

I know you don't think that I am trying.

Castiel frequently explained to Dean that he knew that he had some humanity left in him somewhere, but Dean constantly told Cas that he couldn't find it. But what Castiel didn't know was that this act of trying to find th humanity inside of himself to please Cas was a trace of humanity in itself.

I know you're wearing thin down to the core.

Castiel had tried to build up a facade in front of Dean when they discussed the issue of Cas's failing grace. He tried to make it seem like his grace wasn't a big deal and that it would just pass, but Dean knew better. Castiel was different and weak now. He wouldn't last much longer, and Dean just wanted desperately for Cas to steal another's grace so he would regain his strength, but Cas could never take someone else's grace. Not again. Dean had been worried about Cas ever since he became a demon. He didn't think that it was a human reaction to be worried about Castiel, he thought that anyone would be worried, it was instinctual. Even for a demon like himself. 

But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you. 

Little things that Castiel was doing while they were on the hunt brought back some of Dean's old feelings that he had desperately tried to hide away. The way that Cas would smile and wait for Dean's reaction to something he had made a reference to when he thought Dean wasn't watching him, the way he surveyed an area with his eyes to make sure it was safe for Dean before they entered (even though Dean was as strong as Castiel now, if not stronger), basically everything Castiel did made Dean feel a way that he hadn't felt in years. A feeling he wished he could push back because it made him feel weak. 

Over again, don't make me change my mind.

Even though Dean wished he could push it away, he loved the new yet old feeling. It came in waves, and Dean felt as though it was his only hope of ever feeling human again. It was all he every wanted. All Cas ever wanted.

I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a guy like you is impossible to find.

Dean knew that Cas was pretty much the only person, well angel, who could cure him. Without Cas, he was just a soulless beast. Castiel gave him the hope of feeling human, and he needed that hope so he could save himself. 

You're impossible to find.

Dean thought back on how he had heard that Castiel was looking for him when he disappeared after he had first became a demon, and how worried he would have been if their roles had been reversed. At the time, Dean didn't care at all, because he had just become a demon and had lost pretty much every human feeling there was.

This is not what I intended, I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. 

The silence during the hunt made Dean rediscover all of their old arguments, like the screaming matches that they had in the bunker after Cas had found out that Dean had received the mark. Most of the words rolled off of Dean's back, but one of Cas's statements stayed in his head, as if it were etched into his brain. "I rescued you from hell. When I did that, you made a promise to me! You said you'd never fall apart, Dean Winchester! At least not in a way that you could control, but you can control this! Now look what you did to yourself!" 

You always thought that I was stronger, 

Dean always knew that Cas portrayed him to be a bit larger than life because of the faith he had in him. Cas thought that Dean could do anything, he was the righteous man after all. But Dean knew deep inside that he was just broken, something Castiel failed, or just refused to see.

I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start.

Love wasn't a word that Dean Winchester was comfortable saying. To anyone. He had always kept the words to himself and stayed solemn and quiet around everyone he truly loved, even Castiel. But the moment he had met Cas in that barn, he knew that he felt something. It was stronger than what he had felt with anyone else.

But hold your breath

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft thud sound. He looked over to see Cas falling, weakened by the burden of a hunt. He just wasn't strong enough for this.

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,

Dean was most definitely in denial as he leaned down next to Castiel. He'll be fine, he thought. Cas always pulls through. 

Over again, don't make me change my mind. 

Dean pulled Castiel's weakened form close, letting Cas's head rest in his lap. He looked down into the crystal blue eyes he had fell in love with. "No.." Dean stammered as Cas gave him a sad smile, the reality of the situation hitting him. "This isn't happening, not to him. Not now." 

I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. 

Dean wouldn't be able to move on without Cas trying to push him forward. He would let himself go and spiral down from there. But he knew he had to be strong for Cas, at least in these next few minutes.

Because a guy like you is impossible to find.

Dean looked down to see Cas studying his face, as if he'd lose sight of it any second. Dean did the same to Cas. He didn;t know how long it would take for his grace to completely fade, so he held Castiel's hand, causing a small smile to form on Cas's lips. Dean prayed that it wouldn't be the last time he would get to see Cas smile. 

So breathe in so deep, breathe me in. I'm yours to keep.

Castiel looked like he had so many things to say to Dean, but couldn't get them out. It was alright, though, because Dean knew everything Cas was going to say. He brushed Castiel's hair back and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

And hold onto your words, because talk is cheap. And remember me tonight when you're asleep. 

Dean felt Castiel's breathing slow more and more as they sat silently on the grass. Dean suddenly didn't care who the hell was being held by this Wendigo, it didn't matter. It didn't matter because Cas was dying. His Castiel was being taken from him. The only thing that had kept him sane, that had made him feel human, was being torn out of his grip. Yet, Cas seemed happy in a way. Dean gave Castiel's shoulders a squeeze.

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you. 

Dean saw the light fading from Cas's eyes. The brilliant blue that they had once been was turning dull, as the grace was like a candle flickering, ready to burn out any second. 

Over again, don't make me change my mind.

Dean hadn't noticed how tightly Castiel had been holding onto Dean after he fell. His grip had been getting more loose as each second went on, and his lips were moving fervently as his faint voice spoke, barely audible. "I.. I'm falling again.. Don't let me fall.." Dean was speechless.

I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true.

He Dean knew that he had to move on for Cas, but he didn't know how he could manage it. Castiel was his light in the darkness. Dean would lose himself without him, and he could tell it was near the end when Cas was focusing intently on Dean's face. His eyes, in particular. Dean was the last thing Castiel wanted to see before he left this world.

Because a guy like you is impossible to find. 

Cas barely managed to choke out a last sentence, giving up the rest of his energy to speak. "I'm sorry, Dean." Dean wanted to say so many things, to explain to Cas that it wasn't his fault, but he knew that he didn't have the time. Dean pecked Cas's lips before his eyes fluttered shut. And they stayed shut.

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you. 

No. No. No. That's all that Dean could think. Why him? Why not me? He tried so hard, he loved so much! "He didn't deserve this!!" Dean screamed until his voice was failing him. He continued to shout even though he knew it was far too late.

Over again, don't make me change my mind.

Dean clutched Cas's lifeless body close to his chest,reassuring himself that this was just a dream, and it would be over soon. After what had seemed like only a second, Sam gripped Dean's shoulders and began to pull him away. "Sammy, stop! We need to save him, he doesn't deserve this! My angel doesn't deserve this, stop!" Dean screamed, struggling to break free of his brother's grip. "It's too late, Dean.." He heard Sam mumble through clenched teeth.

I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true.

Dean took his final looks at Castiel before Sam pushed Dean into the impala. This wasn't happening. Dean knew Sam would bring Cas's body back for a burial, but Dean didn't know if he could handle that. 

Because a guy like you is impossible to find. 

Dean watched from the window as Sam picked up Cas's lifeless body, carrying him back to the impala. Dean had to look away, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. It didn't matter when Dean died, he could never see Cas again. Cas was probably going to be watching over him from above in heaven, and Dean knew that he would be going to hell himself. Goodbye, my angel. He thought as he took one last glance at Castiel. 

You're impossible to find.


End file.
